Multi-Factor Authentication (MFA) requirements can be triggered under various circumstances and can require layers of user inputs that present barriers for users to successfully accessing account data. Although requiring heightened login requirements generally carries the noble intention of protecting a user's information from misappropriation by an unauthorized entity, forcing a user into a non-routine authentication protocol may bear the unintended consequence of delaying or even outright restricting access from authorized users. For instance, for access requests that originate away from the user's home, a service provider may require an answer to a security question or a code from a security key fob as an added factor associated with MFA. Unfortunately, the user could inadvertently leave the security key fob at home while traveling or simply forget the answer to the security question as it may have been provided years past when the user initiated the account. In either case and as an example, upon traveling out of country the user's login requests will be denied by the service provider and the user will be unable to access the valuable information held in the account.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.